1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display apparatus, the quality of an image may vary if voltage-current (VI) characteristics of a light emitting element forming the image vary. Accordingly, control of image variation is desirable.